pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy On The Cliff By The Sea
is a spinoff of the 2008 movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki. Plot The plot centers on a fish-girl who lives in an aquarium in her father's underwater castle with numerous smaller sisters. When her father takes her and her siblings on an outing in his four-flippered submarine, Izzy is driven by a desire to see even more of the world and floats away on the back of a jellyfish. She ends up stranded on the shore of a small fishing town and is rescued by a boy named Phineas, who cuts his finger in the process. She licks his wound when he picks her up, and the wound heals almost instantly. After taking a great liking to her, Phineas names her Izzy and promises to protect her forever. Meanwhile, her father, Victor, is looking for his daughter. Upset that she ran away, he believes the humans have now kidnapped her, and he calls his wave spirits to return Izzy to him. Phineas is heartbroken by this and goes home with his mother, Linda, who tries to cheer him up to no avail. Izzy and her father have a confrontation, during which Izzy refuses to let her father call her by her birthname, "Wilhelmina." She declares her name to be Izzy and voices her desire to become human because she has started to fall in love with Phineas. Suddenly she starts to grow legs and turn into a human, a consequence of the human blood she swallowed when she licked Phineas's finger. Her father turns her back with difficulty and goes to summon Izzy's mother. Meanwhile, Izzy, with the help of her sisters, breaks away from her father and releases his magic to make herself human. The huge amount of magic released into the ocean causes an imbalance in the world, resulting in a huge storm. Riding on the waves of the storm, Izzy goes back to visit Phineas. Linda, Phineas, and Izzy wait out the storm at Phineas's house, and the next morning Linda leaves to check up on the residents of the nursing home where she works. Vivian, Izzy's mother, arrives at Victor's submarine. On her way there, Phineas's father has seen and recognized her as the Goddess of Mercy. Victor notices the moon has come out of its orbit and satellites are falling like shooting stars. Vivian declares that if Phineas can pass a test, Izzy can live as a human and the world order will be restored. If he fails, Izzy will turn into sea foam. Phineas and Izzy wake up to find that most of the land around the house has been covered by the ocean. Linda has not come home yet, so with the help of Izzy's magic, they make Phineas's toy boat life-size and set out to find Linda. While traveling they see prehistoric fish swimming beneath them. After landing and finding Linda's empty car, Izzy and Phineas go through a tunnel. There, Izzy loses her human form and reverts into a fish. Phineas and Izzy are taken by Victor into the ocean and down to the protected nursing home where they are reunited with Linda and meet Vivian, both of whom have just had a long private conversation. Vivian asks Phineas if he can love Izzy whether she is a fish or human. Phineas replies that he "loves all the Izzys." Vivian then allows Izzy to become human once Phineas kisses her on the surface. The film ends with Izzy jumping up and kissing Phineas, transforming into a little girl in mid-air. Spinoff Cast *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' as Ponyo *'Phineas Flynn' as Sōsuke *'Linda Flynn' as Lisa, Sōsuke's mom *'Lawrence Fletcher' as Kōichi, Sōsuke's dad *'Victor Shapiro' as Fujimoto, Ponyo's dad *'Vivian Garcia-Shapiro' as Granmamare, Ponyo's mom See also *Jeremy's Moving Castle, by American che *Izzy's Delivery Service, by Daisy *Phineas and The Castle in the Sky, by Ultimatephinferbfan Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Fan-Fiction Movies